


Amaurotic

by VioletBlak



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlak/pseuds/VioletBlak
Summary: April is concerned as the brothers grow into kind and wonderful men, but still have such a tiny world. She looks to add to their circle of friends and perhaps play matchmaker with a trusted friend from the news station. This woman may need their help though. (2016 Movie Verse).





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Amaurotic**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment. 

**Author’s Note: 2014/2016 Movie-Verse -** Rated M for a reason! This work contains sexual content, violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned. 

**Author’s Note:** These chapters may go back and forth between actually plot development chapters and drabbles. This started off as just a little brainstorming session meant to help me get over some writer’s block on my other stories. It worked well for that, but it also turned into this…

 

One universe, Nine planets, Seven seas, 204 Countries, 809 Islands, 

and I have the pleasure of meeting you.

~ Unknown

  
  


**Chapter 1: The Best Laid Plans**

April relaxed in the lair. It was rare that they had time these days to be lazy. This evening she and Casey had brought the Hamatos oodles of greasy Chinese and had sprung for a cheesecake. In the years since the Krang the brothers had proven to be useful allies to the police, and it kept them incredibly busy. Not to mention April’s hard earned success as a journalist meant she rarely got to enjoy these kinds of evenings either. 

However, even now with the brothers full and happily watching a movie together as a family, she worried. They were growing into such good and wonderful men. By her calculations they were around twenty-two or twenty-three now, and while she could not be prouder as a big sister it did not mean that she did not see the hole in their life. It was contact. They had Casey to pal around with and he was a major go between with the NYPD now, but Casey came home to her. They went home to Splinter.

Not that their father was poor company, but they were denied companionship. Their circle of friends was tiny, and left no room for the idea of romance. This was a thought that had passed her mind more than once, but it never bore any fruit. Splinter had agreed his sons deserved to fall in love, and that it may come in time. The brothers had much more fervent but sceptical answers. 

Raph always treated the topic with harsh sarcasm, the toothpick bobbing in his mouth in agitation. Mikey could babble on about the possibilities for hours, but he would slowly grow sad as reality and personal experiences bled into his hopes. Leo scoffed at the idea all together, but his cheeks flushed even as he dismissed it. Donnie was the one who broke her heart. 

When the purple banded brother was a teenager he was the most bashful, but he seemed the only one to hold out real hope. Now though, he had grown as quiet as he was tall. All he ever did was work, and he rarely slept which added to her worries. But even more she felt her heart sink when she posed that topic again recently. He had been toiling away in his lab and barely looked up to spare her a forced smile, solely for her benefit. 

“I believe it is no longer a probable outcome.” It was a clipped note before he returned to his work.

It had crushed her to see his hopes dashed, and concerned her because it meant he had come to that conclusion for a reason. These days it was especially on her mind ever since Casey had proposed. Her engagement felt unfair, and she did not like to truly celebrate while her family still did not lead a full life. Casey assured her otherwise, but she could not shake the feeling that she was rubbing their noses in it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“April, babe really you are overreacting!” Casey tried to soothe her.

The reporter was set on her idea though, “I think they need a chance at least for more people in their lives, good people, and if that were to turn to more…”

“Oh, so you are looking to play matchmaker?” He frowned, watching his fiance go about her evening routine.

April smiled, applying her moisturizer, “I just think they need more people. Good people… like Charlie.”

“Charlie?” Casey lifted a brow, watching her in the mirror.

“Yes, we are going to be married, and I know we want to start a family. We barely get to see them as it is. I want them to be able to grow into live full lives. I think Charlie is just the kind of person they need”, April managed to glare while her eye cream set.

“Okay, fine but to be clear when this blows up I want it said I had nothing to do with this”, the officer chuckled trying to imagine Charlie's reaction to the guys or better yet, their reaction to Charlie. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A few nights later, April called her friend up for drinks after dinner. It was late spring, so she waited outside on the patio. It gave her a good view of her friend’s approach. Charlotte Quinn, Charlie, was an unusual figure who could blend in with a crowd. A paradox that only existed between dusk and dawn. 

She first met the young woman when she showed up at her office with a latte, a scone, and an article. All the items were damn good. Charlie had been a sought after freelance writer for a year or so, but she had refused a permanent position. Initially, she thought this was a power play, but the more she got to know her the more she found there was a lot more motivating the young writer’s need to be free of strings. Her work was good though, and she lived to research. However, the first time the brunette stormed into her office and thrust a latte in her hand insisting that she drink and eat, and let her finish her argument without interruption, April was both offended and enticed. 

Now, she was April’s choice for research assistant and saved her lots of time. Time that she got to spend with the people she cared about. Charlie was a barista in the mornings, a job she had done through college and apparently literally paid the rent since she lived above the place. April liked her, and she was not afraid to admit that she reminded her of herself not so long ago in her zeal to find and tell the truth. 

Charlie was less of a people person. She was not one for interviews. The cafe she worked at only had bar seating, and the baristas had a good banter with their regulars, but most people are quiet in the mornings. Charlie slept from lunch till closing time for most people. She worked on her freelancing jobs at night. Her night owl schedule had come in handy more than once when she had been out with the guys and needed help. The parties had never spoken, but they had helped each other a few times already. It brought a smirk to her lips at the thought and she sipped her cocktail.

April’s eyes caught her friend’s silhouette moving through the evening crowd, and the reporter gave a wave to her approaching friend. Her hair fell in long dark chestnut waves and choppy bangs covered her brow and brushed her black rimmed glasses. A smile broke across Charlie’s heart shaped lips, and she made a beeline for April’s table, combat boots splashing through the puddles from the spring showers in snug jeans and a t-shirt. Charlie’s pale jade eyes lit on the drink April had already ordered for her. 

“Hey boss lady”, Charlie grinned plopping down.

April rolled her eyes at the nickname, but joined in on their normal banter. It was not unusual for them to get together once every few weeks for a few drinks. They would discuss work and gossip. Charlie was also the only girl April had to bounce wedding planning ideas off of too. April also had a whole different plan this time though.

“I want you to meet someone… well, a few someones”, April smiled from over her drink.

“You know I don’t do interviews”, Charlie’s eyes narrowed.

April chuckled and gave a laugh, “No no! Friends, very close friends of mine. I want them at the wedding, but it may be a bit tricky.”

“Why are they hard to get along with or something?” 

“Not really, you have to meet them to see. It's hard to explain, but they are all the family I have left.” April flashed her blue eyes under the seriousness of the subject. “It would mean a lot to me if they met you.”

The freelancer eased back in her chair taking in the weight behind her friends words, her stormy green eyes brooding. When April revealed something it was usually a doozy, history had taught her that. Charlie took a deep breath and took in her friend. A friend of three years who had never failed her. April had asked her for many work favors, but she was struggling to think of one that was truly personal like this. 

Charlie gave a nod, “Whatever you say boss lady.”

That was enough to earn another eye roll from the reporter, and another round of drinks to celebrate. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Midnight came and went with only a message from April that she was running late. They knew she was out with her friend from work, the one she often called for information. It always made Leo edgy when April was out with this friend. April never would give her name, and would only admit that this woman was a trusted friend. That was it. No name, and the hundreds of women who April worked with in one way or another at the news station made it hard for even Donatello to track someone down. 

Now Raph had suggested they could rough up Vern a bit to find out more, but Vern made a habit of only hanging around when April was there to supervise. He had his reasons, and many of them stemmed from Raphael. The idea brought a snicker from the genius as he leapt to the next rooftop.

This time however they chose to make use of her delaying them. Granted they just had plans to look at some new intel she had, and likely had gotten from her mystery friend. The chance to get a glimpse of this secret person was too much, even Leo couldn’t turn down a chance at a peak. So Donnie was tasked with tracking April’s phone. 

Normally, he would never do this. Unless they thought she was in danger, or working on an active mission. They did have a rebellious streak though, and secrets made his two elder brothers a bit twitchy. She may have been their guardian spirit and savior as hatchlings in the lab, their Hogosha, but now they were adults and the tables had turned. 

His train of arbitrary validation for their rogue actions ground to a halt as they found their trusted Hogosha.  Their spying was made easy since she was out in the open, something he knew would irk the eldest brother. He disliked April’s lack of concern for safety. They were only a few stories down, and Donatello crouched down to observe. 

Across from April sat a young woman in jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Her hair was a collection of messy waves and curls that gathered in volume around her face and flowed past her shoulders. Hair was a big mystery to creatures with scales, so it was something he liked to observe in detail. This woman’s hair was a dark chestnut more brown than April’s and she had blunt bangs that danced across her brow. She also had glasses, black rimmed with that hint of retro cat-eyed glasses. As a fellow glasses-wearer, he approved the choice. He often wished he got to chose a pair that reflected his own taste more.

The woman was very fair in complexion, and she looked a little more “curvy” than April. Their Hogosha was lithe and often worried how she had to look on camera. This woman was deeper in the curves, but as they stood and linked arms he could see her trim waist and limbs curved with muscle and femininity. Her gait gave her hips a pronounced sway even in the combat boots she wore, and drew the eye to the hourglass shape of her frame rather hypnotically. 

“Hello, secret friend”, Mikey whispered in a sing song voice with a wiggle of his eye ridges.

Don pretended not to be caught ogling the pair, and moved to follow as they made their way to their next destination. It seemed to be the opposite direction of April’s home, and not towards a subway point, so he would wager it was the mystery woman’s way home. They were surprised when the pair decided to pause in a small park that boasted a basketball court. 

“Charlie put that down. You don’t know where it’s been”, April laughed when her friend found a discarded basketball.

Her friend, Charlie, they now learned frowned and snickered. “It's a ball not a bomb, and I don’t plan on licking it. Do you?” She cocked a brow in tease.

April’s eyes flashed for a moment before she burst out in laughter. The pair engaged in a tipsy game of horse. This Charlie seemed nice enough, and the pair looked to just be goofing around. It was nice honestly. Well, it was until his screen lit up telling him of someone approaching.

The women below were too busy arguing over who had actually lost the game and their punishment to see the men moving towards them. It was not until they heard the sound of the gate open to the basketball court that they looked up. Five young men mostly teenagers moved in on them. One stepped forward and gave them a leering smile, “You girls want to play with us?”

April gave Charlie a look and they both tried to sidle away from the men who only drew closer. The man closest to April lunged for her and with their backs to the fence they had nowhere to go. A smack rang out over the asphalt courtyard when Charlie stepped forward to slap the man across the face. The momentary strike only drew a sneer from the man and he snatched the wrist that had delivered the blow. Charlie was yanked to the man and gave a sharp yelp of pain as his grip tightened on her wrist.

“Wait! You don’t want to do this”, April began hoping to somehow defuse the situation when a throwing star wedged its way into the man’s arm forcing his release of Charlie.

Relief flooded her as the sounds of a skirmish surrounded her. A familiar sounds of pain along with the flashes green that came with the brothers. The reporter turned to her friend who was holding her wrist trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She turned to her with confusion as the five men were tossed about like rag dolls.

“April we have to get to higher ground”, Leonardo remarked and gave a nod over to the police sirens headed their way. 

April gave a nod, and grabbed Charlie’s uninjured arm, “We have to go with them.”

“What?!” Charlie questioned wide eyed as the four new figures closed in. 

“These are my friends”, April tried to stress the importance of her words, and watched her friend try to grasp the information.

“Sorry miss, but we need to move”, Leonardo sent her an apologetic look before scooping her up. 

“Hey…”, Charlie raised her voice to give him a piece of her mind when they began scaling a building, quickly. She settled for holding on tightly with her good arm and grumbling.

As soon as they reached a high rooftop Leo set her down carefully. April scrambled next to her and watched as Donatello lingered, clearly eager to examine her injury. Charlie meanwhile sank to a her feet craning her head back to look up at the brothers. She licked her lips and glanced at April from her stance as a human puddle.

“Did I hit my head?” she cooed.

It drew a laugh from the brothers. People often said many things when they caught a glimpse of them. Monster was a popular one. They had gotten alien, and even demon once or twice. But hallucinations from a head injury was a new one. 

April smiled and shook her head, and gave Don a pat on the arm. “This is Donatello. Why don’t you let him take a look at you arm?”

Charlie’s head bobbed and pushed up her glasses to observe him. It was a little unnerving to be under her scrutiny. This close he could see her pale jade eyes, and to his surprise she met his gaze and held it for a moment. Then those eyes narrowed, and her voice came back, “Wait are you the Donnie that she is always giving my best research too?!”

Pinned with the question and the fact that she had surged forward to pin him with a glare, he faltered. Her messy waves smelled of sweet apples and there was some layer of sweet cream and coffee to her. No doubt a hodgepodge of her personal lotions and such. Her pale skin seemed to glow and this close he could see the dusting of freckles across her cheekbones. He snapped out of his daze with a not so subtle, “huh?”

“When April asks me for everything I have scraped together on something for Donnie it goes to you.” She elaborated still so close and unflinching.

“Heh”, a smile broke across his features and a hand moved to the back of his head in slight embarrassment. April had never explained that. “It appears I am in your debt. Let me start by taking a look at that arm.”

Charlie huffed but eased back and moved her arm into his waiting hands. She hissed and whimpered at his prodding, but he was happy to find on an initial exam that her wrist was just badly bruised. She would need it wrapped and braced for some time, but it would heal. He frowned at the marks already turning green and purple on her slim wrist. He moved to wrap it with some tape and cloth he had on him for now. Mikey had crept over to introduce himself which had drawn a smile to the young woman’s face. 

“I’m Charlotte Quinn”, Charlie paused her attention drifting to the argument between April and the turtle who carried her up. 

“You wanna explain why you were here so quickly?” April lifted a brow.

“You delayed, and we got worried”, Leo stated flatly. 

“That doesn’t sound like the whole story”, Charlie snickered before a yelp slipped past her lips as Don wrapped the most tender part of her wrist.

“Sorry”, the purple banded brother whispered looking up as he finished. “Is that better?”

Charlie nodded and flashed him a smile, “Thank you.”

Donnie blushed and squirmed under her attention. Now that she was no longer the patient she seemed keen on getting a good look at them. Since he was the closest one he appeared to be her guinea pig. Her gaze took him in in his crouched state and seemed fascinated by what she saw. He was relieved when she didn’t seem obviously disgusted or scandalized instead it was just shock and as that wore off it gave way to curiosity. Mikey was happy to give her a look at his shell and brag about their heroic duty to save damsels. 

Charlie gave a giggle and attempted to rise to her feet, but swayed. She was steadied by Donatello who was already pulling down his goggles to get a closer look at her slightly unfocused eyes. Under the light and magnification he could see things were not quite right, but he also was not sure what he was looking for. Charlie squirmed in his hold, shutting her eyes forcefully. 

“I’m fine I just have vertigo. It's nothing new.” She urged, but clung to his arm to remain upright.

“What’s wrong with mouthy?” Raphael asked moving closer to see why she was clinging to his brother. 

“She might pass out”, Don waved his brother off.

“Well, that’s a delayed reaction they normally faint when they first see us. Don’t freak out now”, the red banded brother scoffed.

Charlie wobbled to straighten, “Don’t you have to fuck up Tokyo in an hour or something, or is your Godzilla dance card light tonight?”

“Watch it harpie!” Raph growled leaning towards the dizzy woman.

“Shove it Gargoyle!” Charlie snapped with a click of her teeth in a threatening bite, and Donatello actively lifted her up to keep her from pursuing any threat towards Raph, and his very thin patience. 

To their surprise Raphael began to chuckle, and reached out to pat the woman on the head, “Oh we should keep her. It’s like having a rabid poodle.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, but eeped when the largest brother picked her up seemingly for inspection. His massive hands gripped her waist to hold her up and out to see as he mused aloud, “So, why has April hidden you away? You’re not hideous, and you send stuff to Donnie boy so you must be smart.”

“My what a glowing recommendation”, Charlie frowned, gripping his arms to fight the lingering dizziness. 

“I hid her away because I didn’t want her hurt or caught up in anything”, April frowned.

Under the older woman’s gaze the red banded brother set Charlie on her feet again. He gazed down at her and ruffed her chestnut hair, “We could use a little trouble maker.”

Charlie for her part relaxed her glare at the warm gesture, but just as she felt she was done with inquisitions the blue banded brother came closer. The one who April had been arguing with not so quietly moments ago. He dipped his head in a polite acknowledgement before he spoke.

“Miss Charlotte…”

“Charlie”, she interjected.

“Charlie”, he accepted, “I am concerned that what happened tonight could have been planned. April is well known for what she did in previous missions with us. It means if you have been tied to an attack on her they may try to find out who you are or use you to some end. I would like for you to return to the lair with us until this calms down and we can be sure of your safety.”

Charlie blinked before sputtering, “No.”

“Please, miss…” Leo began again but was cut off.

“A lair sounds like where you go to be killed.” Charlie scoffed, and at their exasperated looked elaborated, “Seriously, name one person who went to the Batcave and left in anything but a body bag except Alfred?! Also, I have work to do. I can’t just disappear because some jerk thought two chicks and a basketball looked like good time! Those guys didn’t seem like they were looking for anything more than to be jerks, not like they had been on a mission or something.”

“Wait does that make Splinter Alfred?” Mikey asked utterly confused by her rant.

Leo’s eye twitched in a way that told April he was running out of patience. The reporter made a grab for some middle ground, “What if you just check up on her like you do me?”

“Would you agree to surveillance?” Donnie stepped forward.

Charlie looked between them before throwing her hands up in defeat, “Sure. Surveillance it is. How will that work?”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

April watched as Donnie set up a security system around the perimeter of Charlie’s apartment. Mikey was eager to help secure the area i.e. snoop, and Raph was content to remain as lookout. Leo had questions though. He wanted her schedule, and any emergency contacts. The leader also laid out a schedule for their visits which would be most nights. 

“You know I wanted you guys to meet her. I was trying to work her up to it tonight, and then plan something”, April quietly confessed as Donatello went about his work.

The tallest brother paused, “You wanted her to meet us?”

April nodded, “I thought she has been such a good friend to me, and with the wedding coming up… I just thought she could be a good friend to you guys too.”

Donatello’s lips pulled into a shy smile. April was always eager to share everything with them, so why not her friends? Charlie certainly seemed like a good compatriot to April. Time would tell if it was a good idea though. She definitely had a temper which strangely Raph had tested and clearly found endearing. The brute had carried their new charge all the way here and their banter had been downright playful along the way. That could also be her demeanor. The younger woman had been shocked and afraid, but not used any of Raph’s “trigger” words to describe them like it or things. 

The genius offered a smile and moved to the final room he needed to check. He tried to play it casual as he stepped into Charlie’s bedroom. It was small and taken up mostly by the queen sized bed that lay on the floor rather than a frame. The walls were painted a dark grey and the curtains were heavy likely to block out the sun for her mostly nocturnal routine. There was a worn lilac comforter mussed from sleep, and her laptop lay closed on a lap desk nearby. She had strung lights around the window that was his main concern to create ambient lighting. This room was a clearly the cozy cave of an introvert, a haven created by its owner. 

He felt like an obvious intruder to such a private and feminine space. Through the adjoining door he could see her perfumes laid out on the bathroom counter. His cheeks flushed at the glimpse of a discarded lacy bra on the bathroom floor. He quickly stumbled to the window to place a security trigger eager to escape. Until something out of place caught his eye.

Everything about the room was of a dreamy grey and lilac color scheme, so a flash of orange caught his eye. Pill bottles, three large pill bottles lined up neatly on her nightstand. He knelt down to examine them. The names were unfamiliar to him, but he noted them and placed them meticulously back where he found them. He forced a smile to his face when he left the room and April continued trying to smooth over the agreement between Leo and Charlie.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Donatello followed his brothers home from their very eventful night out. Meeting someone new was about as rare as it got, so it made sense that their energy was high. Mikey was babbling happily, and seemed to already have it in mind that they would be very good friends. The coffee shop featuring a bakery below might have had something to do with that. Raph had that smirk that told him the lanky brother that he approved. It was the same one he had when Mikey brought home a stray, mangy cat when they were kids. 

Leo even had cracked a smile. Mostly because as they left their new friend had grabbed the fearless leader by the hand. The look on Leonardo’s face when she peered up at him and quietly thanked him. Fearless was not won over, but she had earned his respect with that one. They were rarely thanked.

He left his brothers to wind down. The purple banded brother was still irked by the pills he had seen. Was she sick? They had dozens of refills on the tag, so it would have to be chronic which was rarely good. For a moment, his concern and curiosity warred with the simple question of was it his business? Granted, if something happened, and she did have a chronic illness it would be best to know more ahead of time then when shit was hitting the fan…

From the safety of his lab with the door closed he decided to gamble. It was better to know, right?

 

=====================================================

 

Author's note-

 

So, first thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update it soon.

 

This has now been put through its paces by my darling Dragon!

 

Reviews are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

 

Love,

 

Violet Blak


	2. Pinch Me

**Amaurotic**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment. 

**Author’s Note: 2014/2016 Movie-Verse -** Rated M for a reason! This work contains sexual content, violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned. 

**Author’s Note:** These chapters may go back and forth between actually plot development chapters and drabbles. This started off as just a little brainstorming session meant to help me get over some writer’s block on my other stories. It worked well for that, but it also turned into this…

 

There is always a glimmer in those 

Who have been through the dark.

~ Atticus

  
  


**Chapter 2: Pinch Me**

Evening slowly crept over the city with the songs of birds and insects rising up the concrete raftors. Donatello was particularly anxious to go to his task that evening. When they rose that afternoon April had asked Don to look in on Charlie to both check her wrist, and see what she had found on a case she was looking at. Now that the cat was out of the bag they might as well work together. Leo must have been looking to make up for some ruffled feathers after his argument with April the night before because he agreed and suggested that the brothers collect him after patrol. 

For Don it was unnerving. Things usually only went this smoothly when the actual task ahead was going to end up the hardest. His mumbled to himself as he moved over the shadowed city trying to think of how to bring up the subject of his question, or questions rather. He didn’t find a satisfying one before he found himself on Charlie’s fire escape. He gulped, and knocked on the window. 

He held his breath for a moment before the curtain moved aside and there she stood. His atempts to recall any movie or sitcom that would be a decent reference for how a young man might behave in a similar situation flew from his mind at the sight of her. She was in black yoga pants that hugged every curve, and a white hello kitty tank top. When she leaned down to open the window it gave him a glorious and undeserved view of her cleavage. Round, full and with a tantalizing jiggle at her effort to push up the window. 

“Donatello?” Charlie was staring at him. Panic filled him as he realized he had no idea when she had even gotten the window open due to the distraction.

He managed a swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing, “Sorry.”

Charlie shrugged, and he was grateful that she either didn’t catch his ogling or didn’t care. She only motioned him in, and offered. “I made coffee.”

Her small kitchen offered only one good countertop and it had a french press waiting with a fragrant curl of steam rising from it. There was also an ever so temptingly familiar box next to it. He watched her pour a cup for each of them and open the box offering a selection of sweet and savory confections. He picked up his cup and breathed in the aroma of cocoa and orange. It was not flavored or overly acidic, but a very high quality and brewed correctly. He normally only got treats like this when April brought it for him. Now, he knew where it was from. 

“You don’t like it?” Charlie lifted a brow at his lengthy examination of her brew.

He snorted almost spilling the coffee, “No, I am just used to Folgers.”

Charlie’s face twisted and she teased, “You don’t say that name in my home. I am a respectable barista damn it.”

He chuckled, and watched her take the box of goodies to the living room and set it down on the coffee table next to her open laptop. She sank onto the worn carpet with her cup cradled in her hand. 

“I normally work here”, she noted to him.

He shrugged off the pack that normally covered his shell. There would not be room for it, and there were several things that might damage her couch if they accidentally were engaged while he sat there. It left him feeling a little exposed though he tried to ignore it and selected a doughnut heaped with icing out of the box. It hung in his mouth as he reaching into his pack for his laptop, and moved to sit near her. Charlie for her part was unfazed and seemed to still be waking up, and was most concerned with nursing her coffee.

Her hair was drawn into a high ponytail and small tendrils of her chestnut hair danced about the nap of her neck and some longer escaped pieces were tucked behind her ears. It drew his eye to her delicate neck and collar bones. She was just so ferocious for such a petite thing. She might have been April’s hight, who boasted all of five foot three. She moved to take one of the treats for herself, but paused. He noted she then switched hands, and set down her cup to use her good arm to get a scone. 

“How is your wrist?” He murmured, attempting to hid his eagerness to check her injury. He knew he could be very good at deception, but at the moment he felt about as obvious as labrador who had just spotted a tennis ball. 

She frowned while she chewed and rolled her eyes as she swallowed. “I think I overdid it at work this morning. I dropped a steaming pitcher and they sent me back up to bed.”

At this information Don wiggled his fingers to motion her to give him the injured arm. She got the message, and scooted closer not caring that she settled in so close in fact that her thighs were pressed flush next to his. Probably nothing for her, but for the reptile it made his heart hammer. 

No big deal he was just checking her. She was hurt. That was all. His distraction faded when he pulled away the wrapping. Her wrist was a dark shade of plum. He gingerly tried to manipulate it and regretted it from the sharp gasp Charlie drew. 

“Do you have an ice pack?” he asked standing already moving toward her freezer.

“Yah, I iced it before work”, Charlie watched him find it on his own, and snag a kitchen towel.

“You need to ice it as often as you can stand it and wrap it the rest of the time.” He urged gently pressing the ice pack to her tender wrist and wrapping it in a towel.

“And how am I supposed to type like this?” she snickered trying to ignore the cold on her skin.

Donatello took up his place next to her again, and pulled her laptop to be flush with his. “I will type, you just fill me in.”

Charlie huffed, but again scooted oh so close again, and began walking him to the files in question. “See these guys that have been stirring up issues again seem to be called the Purple Dragons, but I think they are just lackies for the Foot Clan.”

Don smirked, and swapped to his own set up. Much like his mobile gear his laptop offered pop up displays that he could manipulate and utilize as screens when ever needed. It created a floating halo around them of translucent digital screens. He preened a bit at her coo of wonder before he launched into all the information he had on the Purple Dragons, along with a picture of Karai’s personal symbol on one of their recent “deliveries”.

After a marathon of pooling their information Donatello was exhilarated. Charlie was not just clever with her banter. She was down right masterful at manipulating various outlets into giving her information. She had faked survey calls and several other scams for this info, and was happy to take on more work. She moved to shift the ice pack and take a sip of coffee, and he gathered up his courage. 

“Charlie”, he urged only to be rewarded with the full weight of her unflinching attention. 

“Hmmm”, she hummed.

“I don’t want to pry, but I want to ask something personal.” He managed hating how his voice seemed to squak.

Charlie lifted a brow, and set her cup back down. “Ok, but I get something in return.”

It was the reptile’s turn to be skeptical, “What would you like?”

“Depends on what you ask”, she turned back to him letting her frame relax into the base of the couch at their backs.

He paused for a moment weighing the option, and trying not to contemplate how snuggly her clothing fit. “Deal”, he mumbled.

She only nodded for him to continue.

“I want to know more about your illness. I know it’s not just vertigo”, Donatello frowned.

Charlie gaped, but recovered with a forlorn smile that he did not like one bit. She whispered, “Nothing gets past you, huh?”

He chuffed at the remark, and watched her meet his gaze as she found her voice again. “I have scar tissue wrapped around my spine like a spider web, and it does a number of annoying things, but mainly it causes the fluid to back up against my brain since it can’t drain down the spine as in a normal case. Which causes vertigo, vision issues, and some really award winning migraines.”

He forced a smile at her intended joke. “Vision symptoms?”

“It is slowly killing my optic nerves, but for now I just have random blindness. Sometimes with the migraines, and sometimes that is just a fun surprise all by itself”, she snickered.

“Is there nothing more they can do?” He curled his hands into fists.

She shrugged, “There is a surgery but because of the specifics of my case I haven’t found a neurosurgeon who would do it, and even if I did I have no idea how I would pay for it.”

“So, you are just slowly going blind?” He grunted.

Charlie gave a nod, and he felt helpless for the first time in a long time. This was not missed the brunette who gave him a smile and reached out to cup his cheek. The touch caught him by surprise, and she gazed up at him with those jade eyes boring into him.

“Easy champ, but you can’t ride in on a white horse a fix this one. My wrist you can, but my brain is a bit of a lost cause. And that’s ok. It’s not going to kill me, and I could have years before I go totally blind”, she whispered to him smoothing her thumb over his scaled cheek. 

She intended to make him feel better, but her words only made him feel more frantic. Her actions however, did wonders. She continued to stroke his cheek and he blushed, but dared not pull away. He had never been touched like that before and her feather soft fingertips over his muzzle and onto the scales of his cheeks was delightful and sweet. He ventured to open his eyes to find her observing him, but then those kind gentle fingertips delivered a pinch to his cheek.

“Back to work”, she chirped deviously.

He grunted from the sudden attack, and pushed his glasses back to their proper place to glare at her. “What about your end of the deal?”

She sent him a smirk and toyed with her ponytail, “I’ll wait till I need it.”

“You are manipulative”, he grumbled and snatched her laptop tired of its lagging system. That he could fix, “And your laptop is crap.”

She giggled at the barb and nibbled on another treat sipping her cold coffee. “You’re bossy and adorable.”

He gaped at her attempting some form of retort for a moment or two, but it totaled to a series of sputters and some babbling. He felt the heat on his cheeks, and settled for scoffing at her and focusing on her slow laptop. Charlie meanwhile took the moment to rewrap her wrist obedient to his previous instructions. 

His thoughts was a minefield. Was this normal? Was she flirting or was this just her sense of humor? That first notion left quickly, why would she flirt with him?! Was this how women were with their male friends? 

Hours passed, and the pair continued their work. Donatello ever so aware of those subtle brushes when she reached past him or edged closer to read from his screen. It was delightful torture, and Charlie for her part played oblivious. For all he knew she was. His scales might have been different, but the notion of sharing personal space with someone seemed normal to her. 

For him it was all but fantasy to have a pretty girl so close. When she swung around to make a comment her mane trussed up in its ponytail would ghost over his arm eliciting a tickle over his scales. He could only imagine how soft those long fragrant tresses were. She also smiled sweetly at him often holding his gaze when he did something helpful. This was rather rare for him, since he and Raphael had amber eyes. Humans often found his blue eyed brothers easier to hold gazes with while he and Raph were decidedly more inhuman in that area. That said, he worked throughout the evening for those smiles. 

===========================================

 

Author's note-

 

So, first thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update it soon. On a personal note, the neurological disorder that Charlie has is something as a catharsis for me. I have this condition for the sake of plot it may get a little more interesting and more bleek than my own situation. I hope you guys like the personal touch :)

 

This has now been put through its paces by my darling Dragon!

 

Reviews are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

 

Love,

 

Violet Blak


	3. Lionheart

**Amaurotic**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment. 

**Author’s Note: 2014/2016 Movie-Verse -** Rated M for a reason! This work contains sexual content, violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned. 

**Author’s Note:** These chapters may go back and forth between actually plot development chapters and drabbles. This started off as just a little brainstorming session meant to help me get over some writer’s block on my other stories. It worked well for that, but it also turned into this…

 

_ With courage you will dare to take risks, _

_ Have the strength to be compassionate,  _

_ And the wisdom to be humble. _

_ Courage is the foundation of integrity. _

_ ~ Mark Twain  _

 

**Chapter 3: Lionheart**

“So that was her big plan”, Leonardo grunted incredulously.

His brother landed nimbly next to him with a grin, “Yup. We were just going to go over for pizza before patrol one unsuspecting night and then she was going to tell Charlie to come over with pizza.”

Blue eyes scowled, “What was she gonna do yell surprise?”

Donatello gave a snort of laughter, “I wouldn’t put it past April.”

Their chortleing calmed as they approached Charlie’s apartment. She had left the window open for them which was kind, but a security risk. The brothers landed on the fire escape silently, and peered into the small living space. Charlie was sprawled on her couch in a pair of grey sweat pants and a snug t-shirt with something scribbled on it. The leader watched as his younger brother knocked on the window sill to be polite.

Charlie turned her head and waved them in, “Are you guys always on time?”

Donnie gave a snort as he eased through the window, “We try to be.”

The elder brother followed and watched as Donatello immediately loomed over the young woman who had welcomed them in. His normally placid expression was stern, and his eyes were dancing between the girl’s face and bruised wrist. The bruises were fading to a soft grey already which seemed like a good sign to from the blue eyed brother’s limited medical knowledge.

“What?” Charlie lifted a brow.

Donatello scoffed, “Your wrist is not wrapped or iced. There are only two ways that it will heal quickly.”

Leonardo watched curiously as the two began to bicker. His brother stormed into the small kitchen and hauled out a ice pack. He went about his triage with a firm lecture, “You have to take care of yourself. This is a minor injury, but if you don’t take care of it it will take a long time to heal possibly with issues.”

“Is he always this bossy?” Charlie peered around his brother’s shell to meet Leo’s gaze.

Leo gave a chuckle at the sight. Donnie was normally only this stern with Mikey or Raphael when it came to medical treatment. She watched on rather pitifully as the tall ninja pressed the moldable ice pack to her wrist and secured it for the time being. Leo noticed the cookies on the counter and steaming coffee. 

He let a smile curve his lips, “No. Take it as a compliment.”

Donatello seemed satisfied with his work and rolled his eyes when she flailed her wrapped wrist to show it was now useless. Don grumbled and stepped over to the coffee where he hastily poured her a cup which was thrust into her functioning hand. He continued to grumble as he poured a cup for himself and another which was given to his brother. 

Leo took it baffled. First, why did his brother already know where the cups were? Second, he didn’t drink coffee. However, he wanted to be a good guest so he gave it a sip, and found it much more tolerable than what Don normally drank. He might ask about tea in the future though. 

The fearless leader also didn’t want to interrupt the interaction between the pair. His brother was normally on the shy side, and there he was having squabble with a human woman. It might have sounded like a strange thing to smile over, but squabbles were things that happened between people who were invested in one another: friends, family or lovers. When April had suggested that she wanted to have Charlie meet them he had scoffed. 

Humans had a hard time getting over the sheer difference between them, and there was an almost instinctual fear. Charlie had known them for a week now, and Don had been doing the nightly check-ins at her apartment. Check-ins that often somehow took an hour or so. He didn’t think much of it since Don seemed happy, and often came home with new intel. Heck they had spent a whole evening combining all of their known information the very night after they met. 

Sapphire eyes shifted between the two as they took up seats on the couch and chatted. A regular at the cafe had come in wearing a sombrero and not offered any explanation whatsoever. Donnie laughed and the pair began to speculate just where the person might have been going today. Leo eased back in the chair, April was right. Charlie was different, and she seemed good.

Leo caught sight of the bookshelf stood to skim it. He chuffed as his eyes ran over collections of biographies and anthologies of history. There were few fictions, and a few selections of poetry. Almost every book seemed to have a bookmark and all of them sat near the center. He noticed the silence, and turned back to the pair. Charlie had leaned over the back of the couch to watch him a coy smile curled her lips, but did not quite reach her jewel like eyes.

“I tend to get headaches when I read from books or paper, but I love it.” She toned to him quietly.

Leo noticed the way Don had taken back up to typing at his laptop. His frame was rigid though, and muscles coiled. The leader could feel the tension to this subject that Charlie was oblivious to. He pressed on though, curious.

“So, if I understand it correctly you get the headaches and you vision fails?” He took his place back in the worn leather armchair aware of the tick in his brother’s jaw.

“Sometimes, sometimes I just feel pressure not necessarily pain and then everything goes black. If my heart rate is high I might pass out, but mostly it's just blindness. Honestly, its most frustrating when it just fluctuates a little because then I can see, but its too blurry to read or do much of anything. At least in the dark there is a kind of serenity, you know”, Charlie’s calm was odd.

“You close your eyes to meditate”, he noted taking in the sage-like sadness to doe eyes making them seem more stormy than jade.

“Exactly. I wouldn’t recommend it, but but there is a calm, and a sense of clarity when you wake back up with your sight.” Charlie lingered over her words, fumbling with her ice pack.

“It deepens ones appreciation, and offers perspective”, he offered. 

“You’ll never see the stars if you are afraid of the dark”, she grinned.

The eldest brother smiled despite himself. In the pause his brother rolled his eyes commenting on their morbidness, but reached out to place a pillow in her lap. Then, he arranged her ice packed wrist on it. This time his brother was less bossy, and he noticed the flush to his cheeks when she murmured a thank you. He stammered a polite reply and began to work on her phone. This was the main project for the evening. Converting her cell phone for their trackers, and to be able to reach them offline were major priorities for Donnie to ensure that she could reach them if she needed them.

The elder brother resumed  chatting with the new addition to their small circle. This time it was about poetry. Suddenly, he found himself on the suffering end of her sarcasm. They had a few poets in common that they favored, but others they felt very differently about. The same went for fiction as it happened.

“Why am I not surprised?” She smirked.

“Well, you might as well explain”, he grunted leaning forward in the chair.

“The story of Lancelot is mostly about courtly love. It's basically the written version of an over the top soap opera. It was written to make court ladies, some say, more willing to have affairs. It's a medieval telenovela.” She laughed.

He gaped for a moment before growling, “It's about honor and …”

“Getting in a married lady’s pants”, She teased.

“Done!” Donatello whooped lifting the phone up for her inspection.

Leo snorted at the interruption, but decided it was for the best since they were not likely going to agree. He watched as Charlie smiled up at the genius who was already packing up his tools. He was rattling off information about the new programs as he shouldered his gear. She followed them back to the large kitchen window that gave them access to the fire escape. 

Leo gave a quick bow, “Thank you for your hospitality.”

She rolled her eyes and to his utter shock she stepped closer and hugged him. It was brief, but she reached over head to curl her arms around his neck and embraced him. Wide blue eyes only found his brother grinning at his stupefaction, and he maneuvered  his arms to ever so gently pat the small of her back.

Just as she pulled away she smirked, “I enjoyed talking to you, even if you like romance novels.”

He chuffed down at her which earned a giggle. She turned her attention to Donatello reaching to her tiptoes to embrace him. His brother was prepared and leaned down to her petite frame, and gave her a careful squeeze about the middle. 

She tightened her grip around him with a whispered, “Thank you.” 

Donnie released her and motioned to her wrapped wrist, “Be good.”

She nodded and watched them leave, “Be safe.”

* * *

 

Leonardo chose to wait until they were beneath the streets in the tunnels, but still far from the lair to speak. They had managed to travel in calm silence for several minutes, but he had questions. So he halted, catching his ever vigilant brother’s attention.

“Does she always hug you?” Leo asked handling his tone with care.

Donnie blushed in the shadows of their environment, but nodded. “Most evening she hugs me goodbye now.”

Leo thought for a moment before eyeing his brother, “She is sweeter than I thought.”

Donnie gave a shrug, “She is a good friend.”

Leo appraised his brother carefully, “Just friend?”

Donnie stammered, “W-what?! You can’t be serious!”

“You two seemed very comfortable”, Leo placated. “I just wanted to ask.”

“She is nice to me, and she’s not shy. I have never had a friend like her”, Don mumbled.

“Charlie is also a very pretty girl who spent the evening posted up next to you and insisted on giving you a long hung goodbye. I am just saying there was a reason I was suspicious.” Leo lifted an eye ridge. 

Don blinked at the statement, “I am still a large, mutant reptile. I am happy to have a friend who is helpful and appreciative to the work we do. I am trying to be an adult about the fact that I find her attractive, but I know better Leo.”

Blue eyes softened at his brothers statement. That analytical tone was one Donnie had mastered for topics that were deeply stressful, but still must be discussed. The elder nodded and clapped a hand on his brothers shell as they made their way home. The genius had clearly put a lot of thought into his conclusion.

The blue banded ninja sat in his room carefully folding the decorative paper. With the size of his hands it required care. He had meditated, and lingered on the events of his night. He saw the looks of admiration that the brunette had sent up at his lanky brother. She had submitted willingly to his touch for care, and lingered in that embrace. Donnie might have jumped to a conclusion too quickly, but fortunately she appeared impressively stubborn. Her bookshelf was full of books that she could barely finish due to the physical limitations of her illness, but she did not set them aside in defeat. Each had a bookmark, so that she could return later to conquer. 

He respected her perspective in such a dark situation. It was a maturity hard earned at an early age, something he understood all too well. Personally, he liked the little jade-eyed woman, and her sadness was part of what made her so lovely. It made her less of a flower and more like some deeply-rooted sacred herb. 

A smile tugged his lips upward into a grin at his finished product. A simple and ornately folded bookmark. Perhaps he was more a fan of love stories than he liked to admit, or maybe that was just the way he saw the light in his own often dark world. Either way he hoped that his hunch was right, and that perhaps his brother would be proven wrong. 

 

* * *

 

Author's note-

 

So, first thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update it soon.

 

This has now been put through its paces by my darling Dragon!

 

Reviews are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

 

Love,

 

Violet Blak


	4. Thank You

**Amaurotic**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment. 

**Author’s Note: 2014/2016 Movie-Verse -** Rated M for a reason! This work contains sexual content, violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned. 

**Author’s Note:** These chapters may go back and forth between actual plot development chapters and drabbles. This started off as just a little brainstorming session meant to help me get over some writer’s block on my other stories. It worked well for that, but it also turned into this…

 

_ She was the most beautiful, complicated thing I had ever seen. _

_ A tangled mess of silky string, and all I wanted of life, _

_ Was to sit down cross-legged and untie her knots. _

_ ~ Atticus  _

 

**Chapter 4: Thank You**

Wednesdays became something of a sacred ritual to Donatello. Evening would fall, and his brothers would spend their evenings off doing their own routines. Donatello would pack his things, and set off. The lair was roughly twenty minutes from Charlie’s apartment, ten if he was running. 

It was always exciting each time he settled next to her on her worn overstuffed couch. He was not used to her closeness yet. She never shied away. She leaned into him to read from his screen, and placed her delicate hands on his forearm to when she had an idea or needed him to explain something. Her expressive jade eyes always told him so much more than her words, often twinking with mirth, but sometimes with that complex sadness that left him with more questions than anything. 

Even now she typed away and smiled, noticing his gaze lingering on her, “What is it?”

He blinked at being caught. It wasn’t very ninja-like of him, but judging from the soft upward turn to her lips she wasn’t upset. He must have taken too long because her fingertips were brushing over his scales warm and soft. He turned to face her, “Sorry. I am still getting used to you just being so...normal.”

Charlie arched a brow and leaned in closer as her smile turned mischievous. “Normal?” 

Words flooded him faster than he could put them in order resulting in him gaping for a moment. Her hand kept its purchase on his  forearm just above the gear strapped to his wrist. He sighed, “You just don’t seem to care. We are not used to that. Only Casey and April have been in our lives and even they had a rough start finding their footing.”

Charlie gave a giggle, “Well, I think I count as a rough start. I think I called Raph godzilla that night.”

Donatello chuckled at the memory, “Yes.” He paused, “But you were angry at him, not afraid.”

Realization at what he was dancing around lit in her face. Charlie chewed her lip. That sadness crept into her again, but she found her voice even if it was softer than normal. “April mentioned that you guys are not usually thanked for what you do.”

“There is normally screaming if they actually see us”, Donnie murmured. 

Charlie looked at him quizzically but that spark flickered again and he didn’t move as she pinched his cheek giggling, “But you’re so cute!”

The reptile sputtered and reeled back at her attack, her cooed words ringing in his ears. He rubbed his tender muzzle. She somehow managed to find the one part of them not armored with scales or cartilage. She was still grinning at him, but spun in place to grasp her phone. He leaned over her shoulder to see her send a quick message. 

Charlie was already busying herself collecting her hair into a ponytail. Once her wavy tresses were up she dug around for a pair of shoes. Donatello watched her curiously. He was still trying to decipher if what she said earlier was just a joke. Charlie tapped her foot. She stood in the same tee shirt and yoga pants, but seemed to be waiting on him. Donnie didn’t understand, but her patience gave out.

“Come on!” She grinned and grabbed hold of his hand to attempt to drag him up to his feet.

Realistically, this would never work considering just how much he weighed, but a girl had never grabbed his hand before. Her small, pale hand slipped into his own like a handshake that she intended to tug him along with. He found himself stumbling to his feet and following along only distantly remembering to close the door to her apartment. They crept along the back staircase where she unlocked a door and disarmed an old looking keypad. All the while she never let go of his large, calloused hand. 

She flicked a single light switch. Donnie smiled at where she had led him, the coffee shop. Only turning on the lights behind the bar she released his hand to snatch an apron that looped over her head and tied at her waist. She hummed, washing her hands, and tapped a button on the counter. Music began to play softly, and she motioned for him to follow her behind the bar. He watched fascinated as she poured decadent smelling beans into the massive espresso bar that looked like an antique. 

While the machine warmed up she crouched down to the low refrigerators and pulled out milk, pouring into two pitchers. Then, she smiled reaching past him to snatch an orange from the counter. She sliced it in half and peeled it with care before offering him a wedge. Donnie was not one to defy the keeper of coffee, so he happily began to munch with her. Charlie snatched two large cups and pressed a half of the orange peel into the bottom of each. 

Turning her attention to the large machine she steamed the milk and set it aside. Donnie curiously watched her pull three sets of espresso before she poured three into each cup. The steel pitchers were tapped lightly before poured, her hand lifting away from the cup and up as she did so, captivating Donnie with the casual play of physics. Finally, she poured dark chocolate over the fluffy foam before handing it to him. 

Charlie smiled broadly, “A proper thank you.”

Donatello took the cup with care, and breathed in the richness of the three heady aromas: dark chocolate, coffee, and oranges. They all mingled well, if a little unexpectedly. His first sip turned to more of a gulp. His tongue swiped the foam from his lips as the heavy flavors made him sigh, “You should be saved regularly.”

Charlie only giggled and pulled a shot of espresso for him to sample. She was ecstatic to teach him something for once. Something that he could learn through taste, touch, and smell. It also resulted very shortly in a very hyper Donnie. 

“That is amazing!” He exclaimed a little too loudly, his volume surprising them both.

The pair erupted into a fit of giggles, and Charlie began to clean up. Which thanks to her highly caffeinated helper didn’t take long at all. They scurried back up to the safety of her apartment before they woke anyone. Once the door closed Charlie relaxed against the wood, her hand latching the locks. 

Donnie loomed over her making them both all too aware of the fact that she didn’t even rise to his shoulder. He swallowed looking for words. All he managed was, “Thank you so much Charlie.”

Charlie only grinned still catching her breath from their run back to the apartment, “You are my friend Donnie. I want you to know that.”

Charlie found herself hauled up and into the tall reptile’s arms. He simply hugged her, and she felt her heart pang at how this sweet and brilliant man was hidden from the world. She wiggled her arms free to wrap around his neck which made him relax again. She rested her cheek against the hollow of his shoulder, and enjoyed the way her feet danced just above the floor.

“People have always been afraid of what they don’t understand. People were afraid of the sea before they learned to sail. People have to learn, and they often learn through failures. But that doesn’t make the sea any less wonderful before people learned to sail, did it?” She murmured softly. 

Donatello slowly set her down with a sigh, “No it doesn’t. So, what makes you so ahead of your time?”

Charlie giggled pulling away to remove her apron, “Oh! I have many other failures.”

Donnie rolled his eyes, but watched her wave him goodbye. This night was so precious to him he doubted he would ever be able to thank Charlie properly. He had never initiated their embraces before, but it was worth it. The memory of Charlie’s frame tucked to his own and her cheek nestled to his scales made his cheeks flush. To her they were friends, and that they would remain. These moments though, he would treasure. No matter her supposed failures, she was perfectly flawed in his opinion.

* * *

 

Author's note-

 

So, first thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update it soon.

 

This has now been put through its paces by my darling Dragon!

 

Reviews are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

 

Love,

 

Violet Blak


	5. Chapter 5: Myrtle the Turtle

**Amaurotic**

**Disclaimer:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment. 

**Author’s Note: 2014/2016 Movie-Verse -** Rated M for a reason! This work contains sexual content, violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned. 

**Author’s Note:** These chapters may go back and forth between actual plot development chapters and drabbles. This started off as just a little brainstorming session meant to help me get over some writer’s block on my other stories. It worked well for that, but it also turned into this…

 

_ Fear makes the wolf _

_ Bigger than he is. _

_ ~ German Proverb _

  
  


**Chapter 5: Myrtle the Turtle**

Charlie sat huddled over her laptop typing away. It wasn’t a terribly interesting story, but this research project on poor city planning for the recent winter storm surges might be helpful for future improvements. It would also pay her bills for a while. She always liked it when a project required a few months of data collection and summary, but then covered her bills for a few months or more. Due to her single minded pursuit it often meant she could get it done early and get April’s projects done too; which also paid. 

She was well settled into her second cup of coffee and happy with her pace. It was early in the evening and she had hours before she expected Don or one of his brothers to check in. She snorted at the concept. She didn’t think those idiots from the basketball court were capable of sorting out some complicated revenge plan. Don had reluctantly pointed out that they had enemies, and if she was found out asone of their allies she would be in danger. That seemed unsettlingly more likely the reason to put such security in place. 

April had laughed it off. Her friend assured her that the brothers don’t get to be around new people much, so most of the check ins were likely to get to know her. From her end it was a new schedule which often made her cranky, but the brothers were sweet. They were laughable together and fun just to watch. Partly because they were comical and partly because they were fascinating. 

She never tried to openly stare, but they were large, reptilian men. The fact that they were so gentle and ate her leftover doughnuts made them impossibly endearing, but still they were definitely not human men. Everything about them was new and interesting, and even the differences between them. Their shells were all so different, and the same went for the scales. All different textures and shades of earthy green. She hesitated to call them beautiful only because young men often balked at the word. 

They also were possibly the most extreme example of fitness she had ever seen. Mikey was the only one of average height, but parts of him flexed when he belched; she wished she didn’t know that. Raphael was a walking tank, and Leonardo was only slightly leaner. Donnie was somehow teased as their lanky nerd, but the man had a torso like a triangle and biceps the size of her head. Plus, she had never felt shorter in her life than after spending so much time with the Donnie in particular. 

Her fingers pinched at her love handles from her slouched position on the couch. It was a good thing she wasn’t fighting crime, just investigating it. She exercised just enough to keep her waist where she liked it, and because clothes were expensive. Now, as she got sicker with her disorder the workout options were limited to things like yoga, but her jeans fit, and that was her main goal when it came to fitness. 

The brunette’s life had always been a little empty. Even when she was a child. She had her parents, but they had worked hard to leave the impoverished area they were from and the poor choices of their family members. So, they were just a tiny group of three against the world. Then the accident happened, and she survived to be all alone, and damaged. After that her world felt so small, and she needed it to be. That was how she felt safe, only letting it grow little by little so it didn’t break.

She had only a handful of friends. She could count them on one hand, and held them close to her heart. Now, suddenly in the span of a couple of weeks that world she had so carefully crafted from her fractured soul had doubled. Four boisterous, altruistic, and delightful brothers who were living breathing heroes. It was not something she had ever foreseen for herself, but they crashed into her life. For some reason they just fit. These huge men, and their even bigger personalities did not threaten to break her little world. 

  
  


Donatello was staking out the purple dragons’ with Leo uptown. It was a painfully boring start to the evening. The pair were in near silence and the taller brother had pulled his goggles down to watch for any movement. Unfortunately, there was none.

The dragons seemed to be taking a night off. It had been two hours, and even the eldest brother’s patience was slipping. Donatello personally would have much rather been at Charlie’s where he normally was on Wednesdays, and not this warm April rooftop staring at bad guys playing cards.

A single red light flickered on his wrist display and the genius felt his stomach drop. Panic flooded his senses and his elder brother turned in time to notice both the new light and the now very pale Donatello. The blue eyed brother gave a nod.

“Do what you think is best.”

Donnie yanked his mic down and adjusted the headset that hung about his neck. The panic leaked into his voice, “Raph, are you near Charlie’s?”

Raphael’s gruff reply came back only a moment later, “Yah, Mikey and I are not far at all. What’s up?”

“The security trigger on her place just went off. We are across town, and on our way, but..” Don was frantic as he and Leo lept towards a manhole; the sewers would be the fastest way to get there.

“Hang back we are already here”, Raph grunted. “Nothin’ seems out of place.”

Their strides slowed in the darkness of the tunnels. Donatello frowned, “You are sure?”

Raphael did not answer for a moment, “All I found is a stray cat.”

“Dude! Charlie and her place are fine”, Mikey chimed in exuberantly. 

Relief washed over the lanky reptile and his T-phone chirped. There was a photo of Mikey with a pitiful looking tortoiseshell cat. It was missing a chunk from one ear and had a bobbed tail. Raphael had scouted about to figure out that the creature must have fallen or misjudged a jump and tripped the security trigger. 

“Great guys, stay with her just to be safe. We will be by later”, Leo’s voice gave calm authority over the radio, and he rested a hand on his brother’s shell. 

  
  


Mikey cooed to the pitiful creature he held. Charlie was squished next to him in the small bathroom where they hunched over her bathtub. The cat who had made the terrible mistake of setting off an alarm was now covered in suds. The moment Raphael had seen the clearly weak and starving animal he couldn’t leave it clinging to the decorative molding of the building. 

Kitty had not had a good run though and on top of smelling like a dumpster the feline seemed to have rolled in pollen. Which Charlie had announced after a sneezing fit. Mikey looked over the five pound ball of down-on-its-luck fluff, and triumphantly dubbed her Myrtle. Charlie giggled and teased how it suited the elderly female cat. Raphael lingered in the doorway watching the pair. 

Mikey had the job of holding the cat still while Charlie scrubbed and rinsed it several times, much to its horror. Once that torture was complete the feline was swaddled in a warm towel and treated to some canned tuna Charlie found in her pantry. Mikey was mooning over the little bobbed tail and already plotting how he would talk sensei into allowing them to keep her in the lair. 

Raphael was concerned with Charlie though. Now, with their rescue mission seemingly complete she seemed a little off. She stood up, but lingered in place with her now soaking wet clothes clinging to her. Her eyes closed, and there was a tick to her jaw that made the largest brother feel uneasy. Something was wrong.

“I need to change”, Charlie mumbled turning slowly and closing her bathroom and bedroom doors for privacy.

Raph took a seat on the couch, and chose to simply listen. His advanced hearing might save him some trouble this time. It took extra patience since Mikey was still croning to Myrtle. He could hear the sound of her opening and closing drawers and the soft shifting of clothing. Oddly he also heard the sound of her brushing her teeth and other small noises here and there that sounded like she was getting ready for bed. Finally, the telltale sound of a rattle of pills. They themselves rarely took medicine except when Donatello insisted, so it was one they knew and didn’t like particularly. 

A frown creased his features when she emerged her hand gripped the doorframe a little too strongly for his liking. He rose to meet her quickly, and leaned down to her. “Are you sick tonight?”

He watched her shrug, and answer with a soft voice. “Sometimes my allergies trigger the bigger problems.”

He felt a pang of guilt that he had brought the cat into her tiny home, but her hand settled on his forearm. Her grip was firm and she gave him a tired but pure smile that made him feel soothed against his better judgement. Without thought he picked her up and gingerly set her down on her couch. 

“Nice jammies!” Mikey teased the woman he sat across from in a pair of deadpool shorts and shirt that obviously were a set.

“Shut your big mouth, she doesn’t feel good”, Raph hissed, delivering a smack to his brother’s head.

Mikey immediately cast his blue eyes to Charlie and scurried to her side, “Is it that time?”

Charlie rolled her eyes and giggled, watching Raphael glower at his brother before the pair tousled. It was impressive how they could actually swat and grapple one another without bringing damage to her home considering what little space they had to duke it out. The pressure behind her eyes still throbbed with her pulse, and occasionally it would expand down the back of her neck or race out to her temples. 

Her medicine would stop the actual migraine. The tricky part was she still felt the lingering pressure, dizziness, and to top it off the medicine made her feel sleepy. The overall result was that she felt drunk, well she would once the pain stopped. Stupid spring and all its pollen. The poor cat didn’t know. She opened her eyes to risk the light, which didn’t feel good at the moment, but was worth it to see Raphael pinning Mikey. The youngest turtle was determined to explain to Raph the needs of women in their delicate monthly cycle, and Raph was determined to shut him up. 

“Mikey”, Charlie covered her eyes and leaned over to close her laptop.

The youngest brother perked up at his name with an adorable expression despite his precarious position, “Yah, girly?”

“Pick a movie”, She commanded quietly.

Raphael let his brother up and moved to turn out the lights which earned him an appreciative sigh from Charlie. The red banded brother sat down on one side of the couch and Mikey went about making popcorn. The blue eyed brother seemed to finally catch onto Charlie’s migraine and set out a large glass of water for her, and then sat on the other end of the couch. Charlie had been laying on her side and found her legs placed in the youngest brothers lap. His large hands gently moved along the contours of her ankles, massaging with surprising skill.

When his older brother sent him a look of terror the youngest waved him off, “I read it helps with headaches.”

Charlie sighed trying to become comfortable and reached for a discarded throw pillow that she propped against Raphael’s side and rested her head there. She quietly applauded Mikey, “It does, it helps improve my circulation, so I don’t get another migraine or continue the first.”

Mikey grinned at his brother, “See dude, it helps.”

Raphael stared in disbelief. Mikey often pulled this kind of shit. He liked to play dumb, but now he would wager money that when the little twerp heard that Charlie got these shitty headaches he started looking into it. What was stranger was that Charlie didn’t seem to mind being sandwiched between them at all. Her face had relaxed, and her eyes were closed. He let his weight lean back into the couch and let his arm rest along the top of the couch. 

  
  


Leonardo had insisted on returning to the stake out for a few more hours. However, with still no more activity the pair gave up and headed for Charlie’s apartment. They were not prepared to find the trio so casually placed. Donatello slipped through the window to find Charlie on her side in the middle of her couch with her head resting against a pillow propped against his normally temperamental brother. Raphael’s large hand was resting on her hair, his thumb drawing patterns on the top of her head. His mischievous brother was happily posted up on the other side of the sofa, lazily rubbing Charlie’s bare feet.

Raph cocked his head at them and motioned for them to be quiet. Donatello waved him off and soon loomed over her. In moments, the tallest brother’s brow creased as he looked over her sleeping form. He shifted and noted the bottle of pills on the coffee table, and the darkness of the room. The conclusion was obvious to him in those silent moments, she was sick. 

Raphael’s deep voice rumbled lowly to explain the source was an allergy attack thanks to the rescuing of the stray who set off the alarm. The stray, Myrtle, was curled up on the back of the couch near Mikey’s head. Leo tentatively looked at the family doctor for the next step. Donnie swallowed and slowly shrugged off his pack before approaching her again. Ever so carefully he scooped her up afraid to wake her and return her symptoms. 

Charlie for her part did not stir more than to curl into the pale scutes that armored his chest. Her face remained serene even as he knelt to place her in bed. She did however, cling to him. Which while sweet did posed a serious issue. Her fingers of one hand in particular had found a tight grip on the tail of his mask. This not only drew his face close to her peaceful one, but brought about the whole new problem of how to detangle her. He was only grateful he had thought to use a foot to push the door closed behind him or else this rather embarrassing moment would be open to the audience of his ninja brothers. This was certainly not his best stealth moment.

He took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves and let his eyes close for just a moment. He shouldn’t be nervous. She was stable and medicated for her condition. This was not a big deal. This was his friend. Who just happened to be a beautiful woman and currently clinging to him only a few breaths away from his face. Blessedly she was unconscious. 

Gently he pried her delicate fingers from the worn fabric of his mask tail. However, just as he managed to get them loose to guide them away they seized his hand. To his shock he found her eyes had flung wide open. He could feel his heart suddenly drum in his ears and his mind run blank. A total strategic flatline. 

Her voice was a quiet whisper, “Donnie.”

It was more a statement than a question. As though she was confirming something to herself. It freed his mind to return to its normal pattern, and he took in the distant look to her eyes, and how they were not focused on anything in particular only his direction. His heart sank. She was blind on some level due to her symptoms this night. Allergies had made her blind. There was so little he could do, and the sense of helplessness did not settle well on his soul.

“I’m here”, he managed to whisper after a long pause. 

There was a quirk to her lips, and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. Smiling felt better. She shifted around on her bed and snuggled into her blankets. Though she never released her grip on him. 

“I didn’t think I would get to see you tonight”, she murmured though she sounded a little distracted for his taste. It was likely a side effect of the medication.

“Can you see me at all?” He snickered quietly. 

She giggled and shook her head. It ruffled her hair into the pillow. The reality didn’t seem to reduce her mood at all. If anything she seemed all too happy to seem him. If he had not known better he would have thought his brothers had treated her with cocktails rather than prescriptions. She was whispering to him and giggling, recalling the adventure of the night. She wanted to know if he had a nice evening without her, and seemed downright smug that it had been boring in her absence. She demanded that he take the cat home since Mikey was so in love with it. 

“Charlie, what can I do to help your symptoms?” he murmured finally breaking the mood. 

She gave a shrug against her pillow disturbing how he had neatly tucked her in. “I took the meds. The migraine is over. My vision is just dark. It usually comes back after a few hours of rest. If it's not I can call out of work and figure it out from there.”

Donatello gave a grumble, at both her less than thought out plan and now mussed bedding. He released her hand to re-tuck her in, and she was all too happy to snuggle back down. He even risked smoothing her hair away from her face masking the attention by placing his scaled wrist to her forehead as if to check her for fever. Charlie only sighed at the brush of his hand over her hair and her eyes fell closed when his scales touched her velvety skin, her features serene and utterly trusting. 

It dawned on him just how intimate all of this was. Sexual no, but entirely intimate. Here he was touching her and tucking her into bed as a lover or family member would. Perhaps a friend might, but he was a relatively new, male friend who also happened to be a rather large reptilian mutant. It seemed like a hard no. He had to fight down the strong panic reaction and urge to flee. He was here to check on her, done. Put her to bed, done. See if there was anything else that could possibly be done to help, done-ish. He just needed to leave. 

He willed himself to stand now that he could hear her breathing was evening out. Yet as he intended to force himself out of the room, demanding each muscle to move with the grace of the tin-man if necessary, her voice rang out once more in a sinful and dreamy whisper.

“I missed you tonight Donnie.”

He was fairly certain he felt his heart backfire. She missed him. What was more, her tone told him that their little weekly ritual was just as meaningful to her as it was to him. She missed him, seeing him alone. He longed to return those words in kind, but did not trust his voice not to betray just how deeply he felt them. Who knows how much she may remember of this? 

He swallowed thickly before attempting something of a response while looming over her. “If you need anything at all, please call me. Remember you can use the voice command on your phone if needed, and … hopefully next week we can have our normal Wednesday plans.”

Charlie nuzzled into her pillow and murmured. “I hope so.”

The purple banded ninja was not certain how he got out of the room or even how he got home. He faintly remember telling his brothers that Charlie was asleep, but had woken for a moment, so he had done a short exam. An exam was a stretching the truth, but he didn’t want to go into any further details with his brothers. His brothers who were always eager to tease one another, and often pointed out how he mooned over their newest friend. No, it was better to leave it at an exam. He took her temperature and looked her over. That had to count for something, right?

He sat with his phone on high volume in case Charlie should call. He felt twisted with worry and was unsettled over how little he could do to help. There was more that cluttered his mind though. She missed him. She lay in her bed blind and trusted him. She did not flinch from his touch, if anything she seemed to be soothed by him. All he wanted to do was go back and take the place of that pillow. She had nuzzled eached time he spoke to her, and now all he could think of was what her velvety cheek would feel like pressed against his scales. He was jealous of a pile of polyester. 

  
  
  


===========================================

 

Author's note-

 

So, first thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update it soon. I am so sorry for being away for sooooo long! I have been in a rather intense and demanding training program for my new job. It is slowly coming to an end though, so hopefully I will get back to a normal writing schedule of some kind soon. I swear this has felt like a college intensive course, lol. To be fair they pay me rather nicely, especially considering how long the training is for the training. Anyway, I am so happy to be back!

 

This has now been put through its paces by my darling Dragon!

 

Reviews are incredibly important to me because they are my only real way to gauge the audience.  I welcome all feedback, so please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

 

Love,

 

Violet Blak

 


End file.
